finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Alexandria
The Battle of Alexandria is an event in Final Fantasy IX that takes place on February 6, 1800 in Alexandria soon after Garnet is crowned queen. Kuja returns with the intent of showcasing his newly acquired power to summon Bahamut. Battle Kuja summons Bahamut, which blasts the town with fireballs, destroying many buildings and setting their remains on fire. The Knights of Pluto are called before the new queen to deal with the situation, and she must select the right tasks for each knight. Two are ordered to gather information, two are sent to protect the citizens, two are ordered to prepare the cannons, and two are ordered to contact Lindblum and request reinforcements (the reinforcements, if ever sent, did not make it in time). Steiner and Beatrix work together to slay the hordes of Mistodons that infest the town, and have some success clearing the streets. The Knights of Pluto evacuated the civilians, and thus Alexandria has few casualties. Zidane's party is in Treno, but Mog (Eiko's pet moogle) senses something is wrong. The party rushes to return to Alexandria on Cid's latest airship, Hilda Garde II. Garnet stays in Alexandria Castle and hears a mysterious voice calling out to her. A previously inaccessible portion of the castle opens up when she investigates and she climbs to the top of the structure, her pendant beginning to glow. Eiko, flying above Alexandria on the Hilda Garde, hears the voice and jumps off the ship to reunite with Garnet atop Alexandria Castle. She explains the voice is the Summoner's Call—Alexander, the legendary eidolon, is calling for the pair. Eiko and Garnet combine their magic by bringing the four crystal shards together and summon Alexander who spreads its gigantic angel wings to shield the castle and deflect Bahamut's energy blast. Alexander unleashes beams of energy that defeat Bahamut while Kuja watches on in fascination of its power. Kuja repeats the tactic that won him the First Battle of the Iifa Tree and attempts to enslave Alexander with the Invincible. Opposed to Kuja's plan to control the eidolons, Garland intervenes. Zidane insists on continuing to the castle top alone, telling the others to leave before it is too late. Garland uses the Invincible to destroy Alexander, along with the castle and most of Alexandria. As Alexander's wings wither and the castle begins to crumble, Zidane jumps and grabs Garnet, with Eiko taking hold of the rope as well. He apologizes for not being honest with Garnet, and they evacuate as the castle comes apart. Aftermath Zidane, Garnet, Eiko and their friends escape on a ship stolen from the port, courtesy of Tantalus. They return to Lindblum where Zidane recovers from his injuries. Traumatized by both losing her mother and of being unable to protect her kingdom, Garnet blames herself and falls into despair, resulting in her losing her voice. Alexandria sustains heavy damage, and the connection between the port and the city is blocked by debris. However, thanks to the evacuation Garnet had ordered few civilians lost their lives and when the party returns to the city they find the citizens busy in repair work, although much of the castle is no longer accessible. By the time Tantalus returns to the city to perform I Want To Be Your Canary Alexandria has recovered with the castle and town rebuilt to their former glory. The attack on Alexandria shows Kuja's true colors to Garland, and from then on the two are enemies. This sets the stage for their final confrontation in Terra. Gallery FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 1.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 2.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 3.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 4.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 5.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 6.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 7.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 8.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 9.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 10.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 11.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 12.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 13.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 15.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 16.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 17.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 18.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 19.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 20.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 21.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 22.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 23.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 25.png| FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 26.png| Trivia *During the event the moon behind the Alexandria Castle looks like a gigantic Holy spell. *During story mode for Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, the events of this battle are referred to by Kuja and Zidane when confronting Alexander. Category:Events in Final Fantasy IX